


Goodnight

by magicsworld



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilios - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, kinda sad, post-episode 98 flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsworld/pseuds/magicsworld
Summary: I just needed to write something after episode 98: flight. The way Cecil signed off really bothered me so I wrote a quick fluffy thing. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wrote it so quickly I didn't check for spelling mistakes or anything, sorry!

We all know what happened that day. We all saw or heard, and bowed our head down in grief. 

Cecil didn’t say much when he came home that day. Carlos had been working at his lab all day listening to the radio, so he knew too. He was however a bit shocked by how his boyfriend finished the broadcast. He had never heard the other so distraught on air. So when Cecil came home he just greeted him with a warm smile and an even warmer hug.  
‘Hey’ sighed the black haired man  
‘Hi’ Cecil mumbled  
‘Been a tough day hm’ both men knew it wasn’t a question.   
The blonde nodded in response.  
‘I thought I’d make you some octopus lasagna today, it should be almost done babe’ Carlos told him as he was hanging up his favorite pink coat.  
‘And, I popped in some Yuri on ice for us to watch when eating.’  
This made Cecil perk up a little. He really did have a good man in his life. He walked into the kitchen and gave the other man a quick kiss on the cheek and murmured a soft ‘Thanks babe, I appreciate it’  
Cecil got the two of them a glass of water as Carlos took the lasagne out of the oven.

As the men finally settled on the couch under a fair share of blankets with a plate of lasagna in their hands they turned on their show. Good to know that his boyfriend was into same-sex ice skating as well, Cecil thought. Then the thought crept into his head ‘Honey, as it’s basically already winter, do you want to go ice skating soon?’ Carlos perked up at this idea. ‘I’d love to, babe. We could go to the new skating rink that Teddy Williams opened up.’ he said as he snuggled closer to the slightly taller man.

After a while Cecil couldn’t pay attention to what was happening on the screen in front of him anymore. His thoughts too clouded by the events that unfolded earlier that day. An innocent being got killed. People get die all the time in Night Vale, but this was injustice. The worst thing was he couldn’t blame anyone. A moment of such awe for a dragon that broke free and was finally one followed by such a tragedy.  
‘Do you want to go to bed and talk about it tomorrow?’ Carlos looked at his boyfriend, only wanting to wrap him in his arms and hold him like that forever. He looked so fragile today.  
‘I do, we’ll think about these dishes tomorrow’

After a quick shower filled with more thinking the two men finally laid down, stripped down in their boxers. The body heat enough to make up for the cold November night.   
‘Let me be big spoon tonight’ Carlos offered as he put his arms around the taller man. Cecil curled up in his grasp, holding the dark haired man’s hand in his and quietly started sobbing. Carlos planted a slow and faint kiss on Cecil’s cheek and whispered ‘shh, I know baby, I know’


End file.
